This invention relates to a pinch pressure-adjusting device for adjusting the relative pinch pressure of a pair of pinch rollers used with a dual capstan type tape-running apparatus in accordance with the traveling direction of a magnetic tape.
With the conventional dual capstan type tape-running apparatus, a pair of pinch rollers are operated with the same pinch pressure when a magnetic tape runs from one capstan to the other or vice versa.
Where, under such condition, a magnetic tape clamped between a pinch roller and capstan constituting one assembly and also between a pinch roller and capstan constituting another assembly sags while running between both pinch roller-capstan assemblies, then said sagging does not disappear, until the paired pinch rollers are removed from the corresponding capstans.
Where a dual capstan type tape-running apparatus is a tape recorder exclusively applied for reproduction or applicable for both recording and reproduction, a magnetic tape is set between a pair of capstans. Where a magnetic tape sagging between a pair of capstans runs in either direction, the magnetic head does not tightly touch the magnetic tape at the time of recording or reproduction. The loose contact of the magnetic head with the magnetic tape leads to variations in the level of recording and reproduction signals or the deterioration of the high frequency characteristics of such signals.